


Дикари и люди

by terrnovniik



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrnovniik/pseuds/terrnovniik
Summary: Горе тому магу огня, что явится на Южный Полюс без приглашения, шапки, стыда и совести. А уж если у правящей верхушки Племени Воды есть к нему меркантильный интерес…





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Оборотни!АУ по мотивам арта http://biorn-21.deviantart.com/art/Snowstorm-outside-648834163 2) Сокка и Катара старше, чем в каноне; 3) Действие происходит на Южном Полюсе, события развиваются альтернативно показанному в 1 серии "Легенды об Аанге" 4) В связи с тем, что это АУ, кое-что поменялось и в матчасти; 5) Автор прекрасно понимает, что анорак - одежда скорее непромокаемая, чем тёплая, но это слово ему милее, нежели парка (хотя ей тоже нашлось место), аткук и кухлянка; 5) Неизбежный ООС;  
> 6) Написано на Фандомную Битву 2016 для команды Аватара

Пролог

  
К вечеру подошли тучи, и от побережья задул устойчивый, влажный ветер. С ветром летели запахи — соль и водоросли, мокрая тюленья шерсть, подгнивший плáвник — притуплённые морозом, выхолощенные. Человеческий нос едва бы уловил их, но для волка запахи сплетались в пёстрый ковёр, полный узнаваемых, привычных узоров.  
  
Он бежал размашисто, ровно; под его весом трескался подтаявший наст, на боках оседали пока ещё редкие снежинки. От моря шла пурга, да что там — целый снежный ураган, и он чувствовал это так же ясно, как слышал крики чаек на базарах и ритмичные вздохи прибоя в незамёрзшей бухте. Уже скоро, очень скоро берег утонет в беспрерывном сером снеге, и притихнут птицы, и померкнет Малый Брат на небе, и неразличимым станет горизонт.  
  
Хорошо бы до этого времени успеть поохотиться.  
  
Он поднял голову, подставляя лицо ветру. И в этот самый момент в знакомые запахи предзимней тундры вплелись другие, чужие и резкие. Волосинки на его спине встали дыбом, сам он припал к промёрзшей земле. В голове теснились, толкали друг друга слова из дневной, человеческой жизни. Слова, дающие чужим запахам имя и смысл — «железо», «уголь», «масло». Всё вместе — «корабль».  
  
Зверь хотел немедленно убежать и не возвращаться на берег до тех пор, пока опасные запахи не исчезнут вместе с тем, что их несло. Человек остался. По его прикидкам, до прибытия корабля оставалось не более суток. Что ж, он действительно успеет поохотиться.  
  


1

  
Сокка знал, что найдёт сестру у ледяной глыбины, и не ошибся. Катара стояла, сложив руки на груди, и хмуро смотрела на непроницаемо-серый шар: пасмурное утро выставило его поверхность ещё более грязной и неприветливой, чем обычно. Сестра приложила меховую рукавицу ко льду и замерла — голубое пятнышко на серо-белом фоне. Странное дело, подумал Сокка. Круглая глыбина вместила бы не меньше пяти катар в высоту и пяти в ширину, но его сестра казалась предметом более зримым и настоящим, чем вся эта плотно сбитая масса замёрзшей воды.  
  
— Эй, Катара, — он остановился в нескольких шагах, — всё никак не отлипнешь от своей ледышки? Что уж только с ней ни делала. А лизнуть не пробовала?  
  
Катара неспешно обернулась.  
  
— И тебе доброе утро, Сокка. Неплохая идея. Когда мне потребуется кто-то с длинным языком, я позову тебя.  
  
— Есть новости? — примирительно спросил Сокка.  
  
Катара покачала головой. На глыбу они наткнулись пять дней назад, когда та просто всплыла в заливе и прибилась к берегу чуть восточнее посёлка. Сокку находка не обрадовала — в сказках Пра-Пра, на которых они выросли, из моря постоянно что-то выплывало, и намерения у Тех-Что-Из-Моря нечасто бывали добрыми. Здоровенный кусок льда выглядел опасным — намного опаснее, чем айсберги, между которыми Сокка водил каяк, и намного опаснее, чем языки ледников, обрушивающиеся в море по весне. Да, Сокке стало страшно, и страх этот не имел под собой никаких оснований, кроме полубессознательного, почти детского трепета перед неизвестным. Оттого было ещё противнее.  
  
Уже после, переместив глыбу в бухточку, на берегу которой разместилось их охотничье жилище, Катара обнаружила, что шар переполнен потоками Ци.  
  
— Как спирали! — восхищённо повторяла сестра.  
  
Сокка и сам чувствовал нечто подобное — в волчьей шкуре острее, в человечьей осознаннее, — но только после слов Катары окончательно уверовал в то, что ему не показалось.  
  
Целая глыба льда, напичканная Ци. Точно не к добру.  
  
…Катара рассеяно вычистила свежий снег, набившийся в одну из трещин. Отклонилась назад и сделала несколько плавных движений руками.  
  
Лёд не шелохнулся.  
  
— Ничего не меняется, — устало бросила сестра. — Мне не хватает умения, Сокка. Если бы я не была самоучкой, если бы меня учили по-настоящему… — Закусив губу, Катара выбросила руки вперёд, а когда в очередной раз ничего не произошло, вновь упрямо сложила их на груди.  
  
Вода — элемент изменения, так говорила Пра-Пра. Но каждый раз, глядя на Катару, Сокке казалось, что на всём свете нет ничего более постоянного. Что бы ни происходило, сестра твёрдо стояла на ногах, и неважно, на что она опиралась — на лёд, камень или воду. Да, Сокка был старше, но центром их семьи давно стала сестра — маленький, упрямый островок спокойствия, к которому его неизменно прибивало после штормов собственных безумных или гениальных идей. Сокка частенько пытался вспомнить, была ли такой их мама, но годы стёрли из его памяти все подробности, оставив лишь чувство сожаления.  
  
— Может быть, и не надо пытаться расколоть эту штуку? — осторожно спросил он. — Вдруг ты только всё сломаешь.  
  
— Мне почему-то кажется, что внутри должно быть что-то важное… Но чтобы добыть это важное, нужно избавиться ото льда, — Катара легонько постучала по поверхности шара.  
  
Вздохнули они почти хором. Опустив глаза, Сокка разглядел в сугробе неширокую дырку с оплавленными краями.  
  
— Ты что же, и ночью здесь сидела? — удивлённо спросил он. — Смотри-ка, фонарь, верно, до половины в снег ушёл. Чокнутая сестрица.  
  
— Фонарь ушёл до половины, — повторила Катара и вдруг глаза её широко распахнулись. — Сокка! А ведь я знаю, что могло бы нам помочь. Магия огня!  
  
— Да ладно? — недоверчиво хмыкнул он. Недолгий жизненный опыт вкупе с хорошей (ну, для воина из Племени Воды) начитанностью подсказывали ему, что магия огня могла помочь разве что в особых случаях. Если вы хотите остаться сиротой, например.  
  
— Конечно же! Одной магии воды тут не хватает. Во всяком случае, моей магии воды… Но что, если использовать магию воды и магию огня в связке? Подтопить лёд и затем сломать его в утончившихся местах… — она запнулась. — Только где я найду мага огня, да ещё и горящего желанием помочь и не пытающегося меня убить…  
  
— Ну, насчёт горящего желанием не знаю, а вообще как раз хотел тебе сказать, что к нам, кажется, плывёт корабль из Страны Огня… К вечеру, думаю, доберётся до посёлка. Как думаешь, успеешь придумать аргументы в пользу того, чтобы помочь тебе?  
  
— Корабль! К вечеру! И ты молчишь, Сокка!..  
  
— Так я вот. Как раз говорю.  
  
— Ты не ошибся? Ты видел его?  
  
— Чувствовал, — Сокка приложил палец к носу.  
  
— Может, это торговцы из Царства Земли?  
  
— Вот уж нет. Они пахнут пылью и фруктами, я бы никогда не перепутал.  
  
— Что будем делать?  
  
— Зависит от того, сколько их… Завтра Луна будет полной. Попробуем решить дело мирно, а не получится… — он сощурился, — ты знаешь.  
  
Катара кивнула.  
  
— Знаю.  
  


2

  
На горизонте, аккурат между неопрятными тучами и свинцовой зыбью моря, медленно проступали белые берега. Они выглядели пустынными, но принц уже знал, что, если приложить к глазу подзорную трубу, в её окуляре он увидит маленькие иглу и разлапистые палатки из тюленьих шкур, уложенные брюхом кверху лодки и вал из прессованного снега. Ах да, и ещё то нелепое сооружение, что служит им, судя по всему, сторожевой башней. Грязное, бедное поселение. В самый раз для дикарей из Племени Воды.  
  
С привычной тоской Зуко вспомнил утончённую архитектуру столицы, фонтаны, мощёные площади и остроконечные крыши, купавшиеся в зелени. Ласково греет солнце, ветер играет шёлковыми одеяниями девушек, вышедших на прогулку…  
  
…Ветер бросил ему в лицо сноп брызг, и Зуко, вздрогнув, утёрся. Вместо приветливых синих волн внизу металась серая с прозеленью вода, и льдины, влекомые ею, бились о борт с противным треском. Погода портилась — мелкая снежная крошка, сыпавшаяся из низких туч, была ещё редкой, но обещала перерасти в метель. Какими же сумасшедшими нужно быть, чтобы поселиться в этом странном месте, где каждый камень и каждая льдина кричат о том, как людям здесь не рады?  
  
— Принц Зуко, — дядя появился, как всегда, бесшумно. — Дело к вечеру. Не лучше ли будет переждать ночь на корабле и появиться в посёлке утром?  
  
— Я не хочу терять время, — отрезал Зуко. — Наши запасы подходят к концу, тебе не хуже меня это известно. Чем скорее мы наполним трюмы, тем лучше.  
  
Айро со вздохом прикрыл глаза. Провиант на корабле действительно заканчивался, но, что хуже — иссякала пресная вода. Им удавалось вылавливать небольшие льдины и растапливать их, но морской лёд был солоноват. Похлёбку на нём ещё можно было сварить, а вот утолить жажду…  
  
— Прошу вас помнить, принц Зуко, что это опасное место. Пусть безобидная наружность здешних жителей вас не обманывает. Они столько лет побеждали в сражениях с самой стихией, чтó им кучка магов огня…  
  
— Ты смеёшься, дядя? — Зуко ушам своим не верил. — О какой опасности идёт речь? Много лет мы являлись к ним, разрушали их дома и забирали магов воды, но ни разу Южному Племени не удавалось оказать нам должного сопротивления. А теперь я должен бояться горстки стариков и детей? Мне донесли, что все их мужчины покинули Полюс и отправились в Царство Земли.  
  
— Кто знает, все ли… И да, завтра полнолуние. В полную Луну Племя Воды особенно сильно… Раньше мы боялись наносить им визиты в такую пору.  
  
— Глупые сказки.  
  
— И всё же, принц Зуко, будьте осторожны. И, по возможности, вежливы. Попробуйте просить, а не требовать…  
  
— Нет, ты точно издеваешься надо мной, дядя. Я не собираюсь вымаливать хлебные корки, стоя на коленях перед этой кучкой оборванцев.  
  
— Хлеба мы вряд ли у них отыщем. Скорее, вяленую рыбу или тюленятину…  
  
— Гадость какая.  
  
Сзади вежливо кашлянул лейтенант Джи.  
  
— Говорите, — недовольно бросил Зуко.  
  
— Принц Зуко, прикажете причаливать?  
  
Зуко посмотрел на дядю — руки спрятаны в рукава стёганого халата, янтарные глаза смотрят спокойно и чуть с сожалением. Отчего-то ему стало неуютно, но он выбросил из головы ненужные мысли.  
  
— Да, лейтенант Джи. И пошлите человека, пусть принесёт мой шлем.  
  


3

  
Зуко располагал шестью магами огня, и трёх из них он взял с собой, сходя на берег к поселению Южного Племени Воды — то ли главному, то ли единственному. Свет угасал, теснимый снегом и закатом; в наступающих сумерках сбившиеся в кучу люди выглядели жалко. Сплошь дети, женщины да старики, отметил Зуко, как и ожидалось.  
  
К нему медленно, но без видимого испуга подошли двое: древняя старуха с коричневым, изборождённым морщинами лицом, держала под руку неуловимо похожую на неё девушку. Они выжидательно уставились на Зуко, отчего тот растерялся, плохо понимая, как лучше начинать разговор. Пожалуй, самым честным было сразу же потребовать «Эй, немедленно несите сюда еду», но, с другой стороны, это прозвучало бы как-то невежливо, а уроки дворцового этикета ещё не выветрились из его головы окончательно. В то же время «Добрый вечер, милые дамы. Не правда ли, ужасная погода?» казалось зачином ещё более странным с учётом того, что он намеревался ограбить — давайте называть вещи своими именами —пару десятков беспомощных детей и стариков на несколько бочонков провизии.  
  
Старуха выручила его, произнеся нараспев:  
  
— Пусть духи будут милостивы к путникам. Какая нужда привела вас, люди огня?  
  
— Мне нужна ваша еда, — брякнул Зуко. — И вода тоже. Наши запасы иссякли.  
  
Старуха уставилась на него немигающими глазами, выцветшими от времени до бледной голубизны летнего неба.  
  
— У нас не так много еды, господин. Сейчас, когда наши охотники далеко, мы питаемся скудно.  
  
— Мне это неинтересно, — ему было неуютно, и оттого он раздражался всё сильнее, — тем более, что ваши охотники все, как один, изменники! Уж не воевать ли против моей страны они отправились?  
  
— Племя Воды не подчиняется Стране Огня, — вступила в разговор девушка. Голос у неё был низкий, спокойный, и говорила она так же нараспев, как и старуха, слегка сузив глаза, — и зачем бы ни уехали наши охотники, а добычи оттого больше не стало.  
  
— То есть ты признаёшь, что твои родичи присоединились к мятежникам из Царства Земли? — правой рукой он призвал огонь, и отсветы пламени бросили причудливые тени на лица дикарей. Он не без удовлетворения отметил, что большинство из них выглядели испуганно, пусть и девушку со старухой его жест будто бы не впечатлил.  
  
— Я признаю, что нам нечего отдать тебе, — девушка нахмурила густые брови. — Но, впрочем, ты и твои люди могут остаться с нами и добыть себе пропитание. Мы покажем, как охотиться и рыбачить в наших краях, где найти чистый лёд, чтобы вы смогли вытопить его. Наполните свои бочки — и плывите с миром.  
  
— Катара, — охнула старуха — видимо, такого рода предложение стало и для неё сюрпризом. Девушка легонько сжала старухину руку. Странно, но, хотя Зуко и заметил в толпе нескольких пожилых мужчин, похоже, всем здесь и впрямь заправляли эти двое. Он вспомнил собственную сестру и решил, что, пожалуй, ему не стоит удивляться.  
  
— Я не буду ждать, — холодно сказал он старухе с девушкой. — Или вы отдадите мне провизию по-хорошему, или я отниму её силой.  
  
— Этим ты обречёшь нас на голод, — старуха, казалось, сгорбилась ещё сильнее.  
  
Он лишь сильнее сжал кулаки и, повинуясь ему, огонь разгорелся ярче.  
  
— Полно тебе, Пра-Пра, — усмехнулась названная Катарой девушка. — Ты же видишь — у него нет сердца, которое смогло бы тебя услышать. Мы дадим вам еду. Но склады находятся за посёлком, так что придётся прогуляться.  
  
— Почему за посёлком? — напряженно спросил Зуко.  
  
— Еда привлекает животных — девушка улыбалась ему, и улыбалась нехорошо. Он невольно отметил, что зубы у неё белые и очень острые. Появилось и пропало неприятное предчувствие — будто между лопаток мокрой тряпкой мазнули. — Ты бы хотел видеть у своего порога полярного леопарда? Вот и мне не хочется. Впрочем, как ни старайся, а зверьё к нам всё равно заходит.  
  
Он сделал вид, что не понял её намёка, и велел:  
  
— Веди нас.  
  
Она окинула задумчивым взглядом его людей.  
  
— Дайте им нарты, — тотчас же откуда-то из-за спин появились плетённые из прутьев сани, обтянутые кожей. Один из сопровождающих, Сан, кажется, перехватил их за кожаные поводья.  
  
— Идите за мной, — развернувшись, Катара лёгким шагом пошла куда-то между неказистыми жилищами.  
  
— Стой, — окликнул её Зуко. — Мои люди посветят тебе.  
  
— Мне не нужен свет, — пожала плечами Катара. — Я помню дорогу, — и продолжила идти вперёд. Им оставалось лишь последовать за ней в сгущающуюся темноту.  
  
Они шли, поддерживая огонь, не упуская из виду узкую полоску притоптанного снега под ногами и голубую парку Катары, указывавшей путь. Снег перешёл в снежную крупу и с сухим потрескиванием бился о пластины доспеха. Зуко мерно считал шаги — и раз, и два, и раз, и два — и пытался подавить в себе пожиравших его раздражение и опаску. Чего он боится, в конце концов? Что ему сделают эти беспомощные поселяне? Они даже не маги.  
  
— Эй, — Катара обернулась, и огонь выхватил из темноты её лицо. — Как вы слышите-то в ваших шлемах? Хорошо ли?  
  
Ей не ответили. По правде говоря, шлем и правду глушил звуки, а хуже того — был недостаточно утеплён. Его делали для сражений в тёплом Царстве Земли, как и всю прочую броню, на Южном Полюсе эта груда металла была скорее помехой. Но хотя бы выглядела устрашающе — во всяком случае, Зуко очень на это рассчитывал.  
  
Он уже решил, что, вернувшись с провизией, они выпилят на отдалении от посёлка столько снежных блоков, сколько смогут, и встанут на рейде, чтобы утром покинуть эти неприветливые места, продолжая свои поиски. О том, что новые места могут быть ещё более неприветливыми, Зуко старался не думать.  
  
Должно быть, он ушёл в свои мысли слишком глубоко, потому что сильно отстал, а его люди почти скрылись из виду, позабыв о том, что их основная задача — охранять жизнь пусть изгнанного, но всё же принца. Он ускорил шаг, пытаясь догнать их — неповоротливые тени в мелькании огненных всполохов. Случайно оступившись с тропы, Зуко сразу же увяз едва ли не по колено, выругался, и, уже почти было распрямившись, получил такой сильный удар в голову, что всё же упал.  
  
В ушах звенело. Не разобравшись сходу, где верх, где низ, Зуко судорожно ощупал голову — насколько он мог судить, на шлеме появилась ощутимая вмятина. Неуклюже извернувшись, кое-как он приподнялся и приготовился уже было гневно окликнуть своих спутников, как его вновь сбило с ног. Зуко не сразу понял, что это волна, но волна не из воды, а из снега. Прежде, чем он успел опомниться, волна ударила в него ещё раз, и ещё, и вот уже глаза его, и рот оказались забиты сухим колючим снегом, а сам он совершенно потерялся, не чувствуя опоры ни руками, ни ногами. Подбрасывая его, волна точно обсасывала вишнёвую косточку — то переворачивала так и эдак, то выталкивала на поверхность, то затягивала внутрь. Он не знал, как долго это продолжалось, просто в какой-то момент осознал себя лежащим ничком, присыпанным снегом едва ли на ладонь, хотя в первый миг ему показалось, будто его сдавила толща размером с дом. В пальцах рук и ног появилась такая боль, что захотелось плакать, и лишь усилием воли он призвал к себе огонь — растапливая, греясь, оттаивая.  
  
Зуко сорвал с себя шлем, судорожно пытаясь избавиться от снега, который холодными каплями проскальзывал под одежду. Получалось скверно, а в непокрытую голову тут же мёртвой хваткой вцепился ветер.  
  
— Эй, — крикнул Зуко куда-то прямо в метель. — Где вы все?  
  
В ответ ему лишь сильнее стала биться о доспех снежная крупа. Он сотворил столб огня в надежде осветить себе дорогу, но в ужасе увидел, как пламя вырисовывает всё то же — сугробы с узорами застругов на покатых спинах и непрерывное серое пространство, заполненное летящим снегом сверху донизу.  
  
Внезапно принц почувствовал себя мальчиком, заблудившимся в бесконечных коридорах родового замка, таких холодных, что пар вырывался изо рта, и таких запутанных, что, казалось, можно было умереть там, и кости твои нашли бы только через пару десятилетий. В детстве ему часто снились кошмары о том, как он не может оттуда выбраться; когда он подрос — в кошмары пришла Азула с огнём и этим своим невыносимым смехом. Но только сейчас Зуко понял, что на свете существуют вещи пострашнее огня. И даже, может быть, пострашнее сестры.  
  
Он оказался один на один с ночной метелью и не имел ни малейшего представления о том, куда идти, чтобы выбраться к теплу и свету. Если так пойдёт и дальше, в ужасе подумал Зуко, он не сможет управлять огнём и замёрзнет здесь, посреди клятой ледяной пустыни.  
  
Проклятые водные дикари. Проклятая Катара. Как же он купился?  
  
Стоять на месте было невыносимо, и тогда Зуко пошёл. Он в точности не знал, куда идёт, и лишь оставалось надеяться на то, что каким-то чудом он выберется к посёлку, или хотя бы к берегу, от которого сможет подать сигнал. В какой-то момент боль в окоченевших членах притупилась, но каждый шаг давался всё сложнее. Наконец, он устало опустился на колени. Он только чуть-чуть отдохнёт. Только одно мгновение.  
  
Где-то на краю его зрения потоки снега вдруг изменились, закрутились вихрями, встали на четыре лапы и уставились на него несколькими парами глаз, отражающих лунных свет. Хотя какая луна, в такую пургу?  
  
Последнее, что он успел подумать — чудится ли ему, и если нет, то как быстро волки справятся с его доспехами?  
  
Потом на него опустилась милосердная чернота, и стало тепло.  
  


4

  
Он шёл размашисто и уверенно, посвистывая в такт. Об спину ритмично билась голова мага огня, замотанного для теплоты в анорак — личный, между прочим, Соккин анорак! Сам бы он сроду не проявил к мелкому паршивцу подобной обходительности, но Катара уж очень просила доставить ей мальчишку в относительно добром здравии. Нельзя упускать такой шанс, убеждала его сестра, коли маг огня сам идёт к нам в руки. Сокка не был уверен, что от мальчишки будет какой-то прок, но спорить с уверенной в чём-то Катарой — это как пытаться переть против стада моржояков, стремящихся к брачным лёжкам. Хорошо хоть будущий гость оказался нетяжёлым, особенно после того, как Сокка стащил с него доспехи и выкинул в ближайшую ложбину — потом найдёт. Железяки Страны Огня смердят даже под снегом.  
  
Если вдуматься, сегодня они с сестрой были невероятно удачливы и смогли осуществить всё запланированное в лучшем виде. Он оглушил сопляка точным ударом бумеранга, пока Катара раскидывала его спутников снежной волной. От неожиданности — небось, живого мага воды эти ребята видели только на пропагандистских листовках в родной стране — маги огня не сумели даже толком дать отпор. А уж когда пришли те из Племени, что ещё были в силах оборачиваться, крепкие стариканы с серебристой от прожитых лет шерстью, боевой дух у гостей совсем уж сник. Подумать только, они бросились врассыпную, как полярные куры. Вспоминая это, Сокка до сих пор мстительно улыбался — он долго копил в себе злость, скрываясь за пологом палатки, вынужденный бессильно наблюдать, как пришельцы унижают его родичей. Что ж, ничего не поделаешь — победа остаётся за сильным, а там, на берегу, люди из Страны Огня были сильнее. Но ледяная пустыня расставила всё на свои места. Как и всегда.  
  
«И пошёл Нувоттак на оленя, хоп-хоп-хоп. У того на рогах застрял месяц. Хоп-хоп-хоп», — напевал про себя Сокка, врезаясь в снег шаг за шагом. Эта песня была из его любимых — женщины обычно пели её, выделывая шкуры, и по малолетству Сокка приноровился сидеть рядом, восторженно наблюдая за тем, как ловко работают их пальцы. Он с детства был таков — любое ремесло вызывало у него неподдельный интерес, даже женская работа — всё, что способно было изменять, улучшать и приспосабливать к жизни в неприветливом родном краю. А с каждым занятием рука об руку шла своя музыка. Так и вышло, что он знал песни вышивальщиц и заговоры охотников, уморительные куплеты торговцев и барабанный бой, которым обменивалась молодёжь на шуточных поединках. И Лунную Песню он, конечно, тоже знал, но то была песня особая — из тех, что поют лишь однажды.  
  
Досадно, что ему никак не удаётся выкинуть из головы этих магов огня. Они убежали далеко от берега, и конец их был слишком предсказуем: зубы волков или полярных леопардов, но вероятнее — холод. Холод не щадил никого — каждый ребёнок из Племени Воды узнавал это едва ли не раньше, чем учился ползать.  
  
Сокка не обольщался по поводу того, что, получи пришельцы шанс, — без раздумий убили бы его. Так стоит ли жалеть их, пришедших с огнём и угрозами? При этом нет никаких сомнений в том, что, если они сумеют выйти к посёлку, их обогреют и накормят. Нельзя проходить мимо погибающего в тундре — это то второе, чему учились дети Племени Воды. И третье — бой со стихией, будь то шторм, пурга или голодные звери, труден, но он всегда остаётся боем честным.  
  
Да, их смерть будет страшной, но и славной, в каком-то смысле. Зверям тоже нужно кормиться.  
  
А они всё равно пришли с огнём.  
  
Сокка вздохнул. Ведомый тем особым чутьём, что отличает, верно, только оборотней Племени Воды, он вышел прямо к их с Катарой зимнему жилищу — небольшому иглу, которое они выстроили в отдалении от посёлка. Здесь Катара занималась магией, а он присматривал за ней. Ну, или был рядом, чтобы она могла присмотреть за ним — единого мнения по поводу того, кто за кем присматривает, у них так и не сложилось. Он вдохнул запах дыма, смешанный с тонким ароматом пятивкусового супа, и радостно, хоть и не без усталости, подумал о том, что на сегодня их приключения закончились.  
  
Не считая, конечно, мага огня, безвольным кулем перекинутого через его спину. Крякнув, Сокка уронил паршивца в снег у входа и за ноги втащил внутрь.  
  
— А вот и ужин! — радостно оповестил он сестру, театрально указывая на свою добычу.  
  
— Нет уж, Сокка, ужин — вот, — Катара указала ложкой на котелок с супом. — А этот, думаю, больно жилистый, да ещё весь в желчи — злющий.  
  
— Твоя правда, — Сокка с наслаждением уселся на циновку рядом с очагом и стащил с мага огня свой анорак. — Фу, он провонял Страной Огня.  
  
— Смотри-ка, наш гость, похоже, обморозился, — Катара присмотрелась. Действительно, голова мага, гладко выбритая, за исключением одной пряди, стянутой в хвост, покраснела и даже в полумраке иглу выглядела обветрившейся. — Нет, точно обморозился. Придётся смазать гиппопотамьим жиром.  
  
Сокка скривился. Жир арктического гиппопотама пах, пожалуй, ещё хуже, чем Страна Огня.  
  
— Конечно, он обморозился. Кто ж ходит с такой причёской и без мехового капюшона! — Сокка попытался было цапнуть сваленные горкой на подносе морские сливы, но Катара легонько шлёпнула его по руке.  
  
— Сначала суп. И да, Сокка, глупый огненный мальчик первый раз попал в наши края — будь же к нему снисходителен.  
  
— Не буду. Он угрожал тебе и Пра-Пра, я всё слышал. Невоспитанный сопляк.  
  
— Не удивлюсь я, если он так же говорит и с сородичами. Думаю, тяжело ему с людьми приходится.  
  
— С чего ты взяла?  
  
— А ты посмотри на него, — Катара осторожно повернула голову мага туда-сюда. — Вон, ему уже кто-то огнём врезал, и неслабо так.  
  
— Значит, заслужил, — злорадно отметил Сокка.  
  
— Заслужить-то заслужил, только жиром мы его всё равно помажем, а то будет весь красный, как редиска… Помнишь, па привозил редиску из Царства Земли?.. А для начала помоги-ка мне его напоить, — Катара аккуратно взяла стоящую у огня плошку, в которой настаивался отвар — Сокка уловил знакомый запах и усмехнулся.  
  
Им удалось влить в мага огня несколько глотков — тот даже не очнулся, только выдал несколько невнятных звуков.  
  
— Какие у нас планы? — Сокка наконец-то получил свой суп и рьяно принялся за еду. Его сестра, между тем, вытащила костяной нож и примерилась к голове их невольного гостя.  
  
— Завтра, Сокка, ты останешься его сторожить, а я пойду к кораблю и поговорю с тем, кто остался у них за главного. Единственная причина, по которой они ещё не разнесли всё, до чего дотянулись, — это пурга. Но пурга не может длиться вечно, и я хочу увидеть людей из Страны Огня до того, как она закончится.  
  
— Так что же ты думаешь делать?  
  
— Торговаться, — и она аккуратно срезала хвост с головы мага.  
  


5

  
К утру пурга стихла, и, пока Катара шла к посёлку, в воздухе танцевали лишь отдельные снежинки. Небо, впрочем, всё ещё хмурилось, и тяжёлые низкие облака сулили новую метель к вечеру.  
  
Она появилась как раз вовремя — с трапа корабля, острым клином вбитого в лёд причала, сходило несколько человек. Вёл их невысокий, крепко сложенный пожилой мужчина.  
  
Волнуясь, повизгивали у своих будок полярные собаки. Я не боюсь, напомнила себе Катара. Я спокойна, как море в штиль, и ничто не способно вывести меня из равновесия.  
  
Ребёнком она была вспыльчива, но, повзрослев, научилась держать себя в руках — на Полюсе чрезмерные эмоции ни к чему, зря только тепло расходуется. Так что, без особого труда изобразив вежливую улыбку, она терпеливо ждала людей Огня. Подошедшая к ней Пра-Пра, пожевав губами, заметила:  
  
— Опасными делами вы занимаетесь, дети. Разве не рассказывала я вам про коалу-выдру, что задумала поиграть с огнём?  
  
— Рассказывала. А ещё ты рассказывала про дракона, задумавшего проглотить Луну, — парировала Катара. — Он подавился.  
  
Пра-Пра неодобрительно покачала головой, но тут же примирительно взяла внучку под руку.  
  
— Ты ещё молода, Катара. Жизнь пока не научила тебя склонять голову, но чем позднее выучен урок, тем тяжелее он даётся.  
  
— Пра, не убивайся по сбежавшей похлёбке раньше, чем поставишь воду, — Катара вздохнула.  
  
— Где Сокка?  
  
— Остался с магом.  
  
Неприятно кольнуло сердце — Катаре хотелось бы, чтобы старший брат был рядом. Сокка умел найти выход из любой ситуации, чем бы она ни оборачивалась. Что, грустно подумала Катара, нельзя было сказать о ней самой — она способна лишь заучить свою роль и надеяться, что пьесу не сменят в ходе представления. Вчера они с Соккой проговорили всё с десяток раз, но что ей делать, если разговор свернёт не в ту сторону?  
  
Люди Страны Огня остановились в нескольких шагах.  
  
— Доброе утро, милые девушки, — обратился к ним предводитель. Он выглядел самым безобидным в мире человеком — из тех почти блаженных стариков, что познали истинные мудрость и гармонию, — но её инстинкты (а они редко ошибались) подсказывали: он опаснее всех своих спутников, вместе взятых.  
  
— Не видали ли вы моего дорогого племянника — такого, знаете, высокого нервного юношу? Он вчера отправился к вам в посёлок, да вот с тех пор и не вернулся.  
  
— Видали, — подтвердила Катара. — Можно сказать, чуть ли не из волчьих зубов вашего племянника вытащили.  
  
— Он цел? — на мгновение Катаре показалось, что старик даже побледнел, но быстро взял себя в руки.  
  
— Вполне. Только вот хвост ему волки отгрызли, — безмятежно ответила она, достав из-за пазухи тёмную прядь.  
  
— Вот как! А что другие?  
  
— Увы.  
  
— Что ж, мы помолимся добрым духам за их упокой… — он склонил голову и, кажется, скорбь его была настоящей. — Как тебя зовут, милая?  
  
— Катара. А это наш предводитель, Канна.  
  
Бабушка коротко кивнула.  
  
— Я — Айро. Так что же, предводитель Канна и милая Катара, откуда я могу забрать своего непутёвого, но такого везучего родича?  
  
— Видите ли, — Катара собралась с духом, — дело в том, что он у нас немного задержится.  
  
— Прошу прощения?  
  
— Насколько мы поняли, вам нужен провиант. Пле… Племянник ваш поможет его подготовить и собрать. После мы погрузим всё на лодку — хорошую, крепкую лодку, — и вы сможете продолжить своё путешествие.  
  
Назвавшийся Айро молчал. На дне его янтарных глаз плескался огонь, и Катаре очень бы не хотелось, чтобы он вырвался наружу.  
  
— Сколько же провизии влезет на одну лодку?  
  
— Столько, сколько мы сможем дать, — твёрдо сказала она.  
  
— Понятно, — Айро продолжал внимательно смотреть на неё. — А что насчёт пресной воды? Не могли бы вы подсказать, как нам добраться до неё? Быть может, мы сможем запастись ей, пока мой племянник занят провиантом?  
  
— Вы можете брать лёд из любого ледника… Но у нас есть и незамерзающий оазис. Я могу показать. Пары часов вам хватит, чтобы пополнить припасы. После этого, думаю, кораблю разумнее будет выйти из залива — мы отправим лодку с вашим племянником из другой бухты.  
  
— Когда это произойдёт?  
  
— Думаю, через пару дней. Подождём, пока погода наладится. Не хотелось бы подвергать вашего племянника опасности.  
  
— Скажи, милая Катара, за ним кто-нибудь присматривает? Будет кому позаботиться о нём в эти дни, если с тобой, скажем, что-нибудь случится? Да не допустят этого добрые духи, конечно.  
  
— Да, — подтвердила Катара. Её внутренности сжались в один скользкий холодный ком. Он угрожал, и у него была сила.  
  
А у неё был его племянник.  
  
— Да, за ним присматривают.  
  
— Замечательно, а то я, сама понимаешь, переживаю за родича. Мало ли, волки и прочие неприятности…  
  
— Не волнуйтесь, — она напряжённо улыбнулась. — Он вернётся к вам через пару дней, абсолютно целым. Так что, я проведу вас к оазису?  
  
Айро медленно кивнул. Переговоры закончились и, кажется, закончились даже удачно.  
  


6

  
Открыв глаза, Зуко долго смотрел на переплетенье узоров — голубые, белые и серые завитки из свалянной шерсти. Он лежал на коврике, слабо пахнущем какими-то травами и псиной, что ли, пытаясь понять, куда его занесло и как ему отсюда выбираться. Руки были накрепко стянуты верёвкой. Сильно хотелось отлить.  
  
Извернувшись, он попытался призвать огонь, чтобы сжечь путы, но, к его удивлению, ничего не получилось. Кое-как преодолев приступ паники, Зуко закрыл глаза и сосчитал до десяти, выравнивая дыхание.  
  
— Ага, ты проснулся? С добрым утром, горячий парень. — Его рывком усадили, прислонив, кажется, к какому-то ящику — сквозь тонкую ткань рубахи он ощущал шероховатое дерево и обитые железом углы.  
  
Зукопроморгался. Поднявший его оказался крепким парнем с обветренным лицом и внимательными глазами. Парень был бос и выглядел по-дикарски. На шее у него, поверх лёгкой безрукавки, болталось ожерелье из чьих-то зубов.  
  
— Если мешает верёвка, я могу разрезать, — парень добродушно оскалился. Зубы у него были белые и очень острые, и весь он кого-то неуловимо напоминал, но Зуко не мог понять, кого именно. — Только руки не распускай.  
  
— Ты кто такой? — Зуко страшно раздражала беспечность, с которой этот дикарь держался. — И где я вообще?!  
  
— У меня дома, — торжественно произнёс парень, обводя рукой скромное жилище, где с трудом можно было встать в полный рост. Зуко определил, что это, должно быть, небольшое иглу; стены завешаны шкурами, и ими же устлан пол, а поверх набросаны войлочные коврики и циновки, сплетённые из травы. Скудный свет проникал сквозь затянутое ледяной пластиной окно и круглое отверстие в куполе. Туда же уходил дым небольшого очага.  
  
— Я в посёлке?  
  
— Не совсем.  
  
— Что значит «не совсем»?! Да ты хоть понимаешь, с кем сейчас говоришь? Отвечай, где я и кто ты такой! — парня определённо следовало проучить, и немедленно, но вновь Зуко с ужасом обнаружил, что не может призвать ни единого язычка пламени. На любое его движение мышцы ныли, как камнями набитые, и он не ощущал в себе движения магии. Совсем.  
  
— Звать меня Сокка, а колдовать у тебя вряд ли получится ещё некоторое время, — парень пожал плечами и поворошил угли в очаге. — Может, супчику?  
  
— Как это не получится? — При слове «суп» рот наполнился слюной, но, во-первых, сейчас важнее было разобраться в причинах его магического бессилия, а во-вторых — нельзя же брать еду у дикаря. Страшно даже подумать, что они в этот суп кладут.  
  
— У тебя заблокирована энергия Ци, — сообщил Сокка по-простому и вновь улыбнулся. — Так что, освободить тебе руки? Драться не будешь?  
  
Зуко обескураженно вытянул кисти вперёд, и Сокка разрезал верёвку одним точным движением.  
  
— Запомни, горячий парень, хозяин тут я, так что не вздумай делать глупостей.  
  
— Я собираюсь вернуться на корабль.  
  
— Ну вот, что я говорил про глупости.  
  
— Так ты, — Зуко хмыкнул, — мой тюремщик, выходит?  
  
— Хочешь называть меня таким некрасивым словом — валяй, — Сокка улыбнулся ещё шире.  
  
— И зачем же мой тюремщик развязал меня?  
  
— А куда ты денешься? — Сокка пожал плечами, и Зуко даже поперхнулся от такой наглости.  
  
— Я могу просто взять и уйти, например.  
  
— И далеко ты ушёл вчера?  
  
Зуко вспомнил — цепкая хватка снега, сжимающий кольцом холод и бесконечная дорога в никуда.  
  
— Так это ты меня нашёл?  
  
— Ну да, лежал себе бритой макушкой в снегу, ледком покрывался…  
  
Принц инстинктивно ухватился за голову. И обнаружил несколько ужасных вещей. Первое — его хвост был безжалостно срезан чуть ли не под корень. Второе — вся голова была намазана какой-то жирной дрянью, и, кажется, теперь он понимал, откуда шёл этот мерзкий запах.  
  
— В чём моя голова?!  
  
— А, это чтобы волосы лучше росли, — доверительно сказал Сокка. — У нас ведь тут, на Полюсе, без волос никуда, сам понимаешь… А ты лысый, как коленка. Но это ничего! Скоро у тебя отрастут длинные, шелковистые кудри, сначала на голове, потом на лицо перекинутся, затем на руки с ногами, на спину… Да шучу я, шучу, не смотри так. Ты обморозился, вот Катара тебя и намазала. Я всегда считал, что у неё слишком доброе сердце.  
  
Катара. Так вот кого ему напомнил этот Сокка. Кто он ей, брат?  
  
— Где мои спутники?  
  
— А вот их я не нашёл, — Сокка развел руками.  
  
— Что вообще произошло? Я не видел тебя вчера в посёлке, но… — Зуко осёкся. Осознание было неприятным, и ему резко стало ещё более неуютно находиться здесь один на один с этим дикарём. — Ты не только нашёл меня, верно? Ты ещё и сделал так, чтобы я потерялся.  
  
— Серьёзное обвинение! — весело сказал Сокка. — А если и так, то что ты со мной теперь сделаешь?  
  
Зуко молча посмотрел на свои руки. Наверное, он может схватить палку, что лежит в паре шагов от него, подсечь Сокку под ноги, а потом вырубить ударом в солнечное сплетение. Но, стыдно сказать, что-то подсказывало ему — не получится.  
  
— Чего загрустил?  
  
— Отлить хочу, — честно признался Зуко.  
  
— Так иди, — Сокка махнул рукой в сторону выхода, расположенного почти у самого пола и завешанного шкурами. — «Чистая» сторона — направо, «грязная» — налево.  
  
Зуко с удивлением уставился на него.  
  
— Ну, что тут непонятного! Справа мы берём снег для питьевой воды, слева можешь делать всё, что хочешь. Ты ведь не путаешь право и лево? У нас на Полюсе очень важно не путать право и лево! И не есть жёлтый снег.  
  
— Я не перепутаю, — холодно пообещал Зуко.  
  
Выбравшись наружу, он замер от удивления и ужаса. В детстве дядя Айро как-то прислал ему в подарок безделушку из Царства Земли — стеклянный шар, а в нём, если хорошенько потрясти, среди крошечных домиков и деревьев танцевали снежинки из резаной бумаги. Так вот, теперь им завладело ощущение, будто его целиком засунули в этот шар — вокруг, сколько хватало глаз, бесновалась метель, скрывая и небо, и землю.  
  
— Кажется, — вслух сказал Зуко, — в данный момент я нахожусь примерно нигде.  
  
И думать было нечего о том, чтобы пытаться отыскать своих в этом белёсом мороке. Во рту пересохло — он пожевал снега с «чистой» стороны, тоскливо припоминая чай дяди Айро.  
  
Когда принц вернулся в иглу, Сокка подмигнул ему:  
  
— Чего такой кислый? Побег не удался?  
  
— Слушай, — устало спросил Зуко, — зачем я тебе нужен?  
  
— Мне не нужен. Вот ни капельки. А сестра вернётся — у неё спросишь.  
  
— Я нужен твоей сестре? Катаре?  
  
— Вроде того. Только не подумай ничего мерзкого — ну вот, я уже по лицу вижу, что подумал. Так как насчёт поесть?  
  
Он снова отказался от еды и какое-то время бездумно лежал на спине, уставившись в сложенный из снежных блоков потолок.  
  
— Ага, а вот и она! — сказал вдруг Сокка, но в действительности прошло значительное время, прежде чем шкуры у входа раздвинулись, пропуская Катару.  
  
— Привет, сестрица! Наш гость изволит предаваться меланхолии.  
  
— Привет, братец. На полный хоть желудок?  
  
— На пустой.  
  
— Кто ж предаётся меланхолии на пустой желудок…  
  
— Хватит говорить обо мне так, будто я не слышу! — взорвался Зуко.  
  
— Ты смотри-ка, приободрился, — Катара села поближе к огню, рядышком с братом, и, сузив глаза, внимательно посмотрела на Зуко. Выглядела она не самым дружелюбным образом, и он невольно поёжился.  
  
— Как твоё имя?  
  
— Я не обязан отвечать.  
  
— Не обязан. Но тогда нам придётся звать тебя тем именем, что вчера пришло нам в голову. А я не уверена, что ты хочешь быть Палёной Шкурой.  
  
Зуко поперхнулся. Какая дерзость, неслыханно! И ведь если вдуматься, не будь он сейчас целиком в их власти, она бы точно никогда не осмелилась…  
  
— Ну так что? — голос у Катары был холоден, как метель за стенами их убежища, и кусался не хуже.  
  
— Зуко. Так меня зовут, — он подумал было, не назваться ли вымышленным именем, но сходу в голову не пришло ни одного, и оставалось лишь махнуть рукой. Его имя вряд ли что-то скажет этим дикарям.  
  
— Хорошо, Зуко, — Катара налила в глубокую миску суп и молча протянула ему вместе с ложкой.  
  
— Что там?  
  
— Рыба, в основном. Да ещё немного кореньев, что у нас остались с прошлого визита людей Земли.  
  
Он попробовал. Было вкусно — так, что он не смог оторваться от плошки, пока не вычерпал её до последней капли.  
  
Брат с сестрой тоже поели, иногда бросая на него долгие взгляды сквозь дымную занавесь очага.  
  
— Что с моими людьми, Катара? — резко спросил Зуко, отставив пустую посуду в сторону.  
  
Она пожала плечами:  
  
— Исчезли в тундре — она очень быстро прибирает к рукам свою добычу. Если им повезёт — выберутся, но я бы на это не слишком рассчитывала: ты видел, что творится снаружи.  
  
— Почему у меня не получается подчинить огонь? Ты умеешь блокировать Ци?  
  
— Я знаю, как сварить отвар, способный перекрыть потоки Ци в теле. Пока он не выйдет из твоей крови, ты не сможешь пользоваться магией.  
  
— Да ты… — разозлился Зуко. — Как ты посмела?  
  
— Мы не можем рисковать. Ты пришёл к нам с угрозами, и ты не понимаешь иного языка, кроме принуждения.  
  
— Никто не может принудить при… — он осёкся, потому что ему не хотелось сообщать брату с сестрой о своём происхождении. — Никто не может принудить мага огня делать то, что ему не нравится!  
  
— Да ну? — Катара немигающе посмотрела на него, и он — какой стыд! — не смог выдержать её взгляд. Будто бы не Катара сейчас смотрела, а вся эта неприветливая земля, с её пургой, и льдами, и волками, и холодом.  
  
— Что тебе от меня нужно? — тихо спросил Зуко.  
  
— Пока мне нужно, чтобы ты отдохнул и остыл. А завтра поговорим. Уж не обессудь, но на всякий случай придётся тебя связать.  
  
Он бы мог — да-да, он почти в это поверил, — раскидать их в стороны, выбраться наружу, и бежать, бежать…Только куда? Незримая ночь за стенами убежища дохнула на него холодом, и когда Сокка связывал ему руки, принц лишь смотрел в сторону, не пытаясь сопротивляться.

7

  
Пурга должна закончиться — в конце концов, в мире не бывает ничего вечного, ведь правда же? Так размышлял Зуко, упорно пережёвывая верёвку, что стягивала его руки. Он делал это под шкурами, которые Катара дала ему вместо одеял — они ужасно воняли водорослями и мокрой псиной — и надеялся, что брат с сестрой не заметят, чем это он занят.  
  
Устав, Зуко, видимо, на какое-то время заснул, потому что, когда очнулся вновь, очаг погас, и темноту разгонял лишь простенький светильник — наполненная жиром плошка. Воровато оглядевшись — у дальнего края спала Катара, Сокки же нигде не было видно, — Зуко упорно продолжил теребить верёвку, пока, наконец, не почувствовал, что может высвободить руку.  
  
Он отбросил шкуры. Снаружи не доносилось ни звука. Быть может, метель стихла? Зуко аккуратно приподнялся, бросив взгляд на спящую Катару — мерно вздымающийся и опадающий бок, прядь волос, упавшая на щёку. Если что, она не успеет проснуться… Он быстро осмотрелся — вокруг не было ничего, похожего на оружие, даже палка куда-то пропала. Что ж, ладно. Вот только хотелось бы найти что-нибудь тёплое.  
  
Ящик, у которого он лежал, замков не имел, и открыв его, принц действительно нашёл аккуратно сложенную одежду. Один из анораков выглядел почти пристойно, так что, подхватив его, Зуко тихонько отправился к выходу.  
  
Выбравшись наружу, он осознал, что, хотя ветер и стих, снег не думал заканчиваться. Зуко всё ещё торчал в стеклянном шаре, полном резаной бумаги, и определить направление, в котором имело бы смысл идти, по-прежнему было невозможно. Спасибо, что теперь снег хотя бы не бил в обмороженное лицо.  
  
Я только пройдусь немного, убеждал себя Зуко. Пройдусь, не выпуская иглу из виду — вдруг посёлок совсем рядом? Или вдруг рядом берег, и я смогу подать сигнал?  
  
Набравшись мужества, он выбрал азимут и двинулся было вперёд, но, обернувшись напоследок ко входу, заметил следы — видимо, совсем свежие, так что снег ещё не успел засыпать их подчистую.  
  
Много следов — одни, похожие на следы большой собаки или волка, и другие, оказавшиеся отпечатками босых ступней. Зуко подошёл поближе. Что за ерунда — будто бы человек сначала потоптался у входа, затем отошёл от иглу и пропал, зато вместо него, сделав несколько петлей, побежал зверь. Ещё не до конца осознавая увиденное, Зуко почувствовал, как остатки волос на голове встают дыбом. Подумать только, сначала кому-то надо бродить вокруг иглу, даже не удосужившись надеть сапоги, а потом на его место приходит волк, и непонятно, что эти двое теперь делают где-то там, в темноте, и насколько далеко они ушли. Может ли быть так, что это следы одного из его людей? Но почему он не зашёл в иглу? Замёрзший, босой, испуганный — что могло его остановить? Почему следы шли от входа?  
  
Он вернулся внутрь, кляня себя за слабость, за боязнь заблудиться или угодить в зубы какому-нибудь хищнику. Но хуже всего прочего было это неприятное ощущение, так и оставшееся где-то в корнях его волос — ощущение того, что он упускает нечто важное, а ведь стоит только ухватить…  
  
— Быстро ты, — сонно произнесла Катара, приподнявшись на своей лежанке. — Не понравилось снаружи?  
  
Он промолчал — что тут скажешь? Стянул анорак и уселся на пол, подышал в сложенные ладони, согревая их.  
  
— Вообще не очень-то хорошо уходить от хозяев, давших тебе еду и кров, даже не попрощавшись. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы брать без спроса их вещи.  
  
— Взял, и что? Я тебе не гость — гостей не связывают. А пленника ты плохо сторожила.  
  
— Вьюга тебе лучший сторож, — задумчиво произнесла Катара. Она тоже села.  
  
— И волки?  
  
— И волки.  
  
— Я видел много волчьих следов рядом с вашим домом, — злорадно сообщил Зуко. — Почему вы не в посёлке живёте? Вам не страшно?  
  
— Страшно? — Катара, казалось, была удивлена.  
  
— Да. Разве ты не боишься волков?  
  
Она хмыкнула.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Зуко раздражённо передёрнул плечами, лёг на пол, отвернувшись к стене. Украденный анорак он положил под голову.  
  
— Не печалься. Через пару дней мы посадим тебя на лодку и отправим обратно. Да ещё и дадим провизию, о которой ты просил, — она говорила задумчиво, и как-то… Да, по-доброму, что ли.  
  
— Я не просил.  
  
— Хорошо, требовал, — теплота из голоса Катары ушла. — Я говорила с твоим дядей. Мы пришли к согласию, так что через два дня ты вернёшься на корабль.  
  
— Почему только через два дня? — спросил он. — И магия, как ты говоришь, вернётся ко мне также через пару дней… И я тебе зачем-то нужен — так сказал твой брат. Постой, тебе зачем-то нужен именно маг огня?  
  
Она не ответила, но он понял, что угадал.  
  
— Ха-ха, вот это номер, — Зуко снова сел, повернувшись лицом к Катаре. — Тебе нужен маг огня, и первое, что ты делаешь — лишаешь его этой самой магии огня! Огненная магия — вот что ты от меня хочешь, но ещё ты её боишься, поэтому напоила меня своей отравой, а теперь думаешь, что удастся договориться по-хорошему? Дура, вот ты кто, — он хотел было снова отвернуться, но в этот самый момент на его горле сомкнулись ледяные тиски.  
  
Её руки были сложены в какой-то сложный жест, а чашка с водой, стоявшая до того у очага, оказалась пуста.  
  
Покорный движениям Катары, лёд медленно осыпался с горла Зуко, возвращая ему способность дышать.  
  
— Не договоримся по-хорошему — у меня найдутся другие способы.  
  
— Ты — маг воды, — озвучил он очевидное. — Вот так штука, сто лет не видел магов воды…  
  
— С тех пор, как солдаты твоей страны сгноили их в тюрьмах, хочешь сказать?  
  
— Умерь свой гнев, я в этом не участвовал.  
  
— Конечно, ведь большинство из нас истребили ещё до твоего рождения. В противном случае, думаю, ты бы стоял в первых рядах!..  
  
— Эй, ребятки… Всё хорошо? — оказывается, вернулся Сокка. Надо же, Зуко даже не заметил.  
  
— О, у нас всё просто прекрасно. Зуко увидел следы на снегу, много волчьих следов, и решил не покидать нас раньше времени. Правда, здорово?  
  
— Разумное решение! — Сокка смачно потянулся — аж кости хрустнули. — Не знаю, как вам, а мне вот спать хочется — просто ужас. Катара, раз уж ты всё равно проснулась — посторожишь? А я тебя сменю ближе к утру. Нельзя оставлять нашего гостя бодрствовать в одиночестве, если он такой впечатлительный.  
  
Зуко молча отвернулся к стене.

8

  
Разбудил Зуко запах жареного — Катара готовила лепёшки. Отщипывала от замешанного в большой миске теста, растягивала в круг и укладывала на скворчащую сковороду. Зрелище было до странного умиротворяющим — размеренные движения сильных рук, потрескивающий жир, дым, который уносило к отверстию в крыше. Удивительные у них всё-таки дома, рассеянно думал Зуко. Будто бы нелепые, но каким-то образом идеально подогнанные к жизни на этой неприветливой земле и к людям, что её населяют.  
  
Размышлял он и о другом. О том, например, что ссориться с магом воды — себе дороже, особенно если ты заперт у этого мага воды дома, толком даже не зная, где он, этот дом. О том, какими ветрами его вообще занесло на клятый Южный Полюс — нет, в целом понятно, какими, он искал Аватара, но всё же почему именно здесь? Поискал бы в другом месте. Где потеплее и где не бродят вокруг домов голодные волки.  
  
От запаха лепёшек сводило желудок. Невольно Зуко вспомнил, как мальчиком, играя, частенько пробирался на дворцовые кухни, а сердобольные кухарки угощали его свежим хлебом или даже пирожными. Потом про это узнала Азула, и кухарки были жестоко наказаны за неподобающее обращение с юным принцем. Тогда он был, если вдуматься, сущей тряпкой, но сейчас смог бы отстоять слуг, случись ему сцепиться с младшей сестрицей — во всяком случае, ему хотелось в это верить. Только бы вернуться домой. Только бы найти этого трусливого «повелителя всех стихий», будь он неладен.  
  
— Ты случаем не видела Аватара? — внезапно даже для себя самого спросил Зуко.  
  
— Да вот что-то с самого утра не появлялся, — немедленно отозвалась Катара. — Проклятье, что ты такое вообще несёшь?  
  
— Так, просто спросил. Его не видели добрую сотню лет — а вдруг он всё это время сидел у вас на Полюсе?  
  
— Ещё скажи, мы заморозили его и поставили в зал собраний.  
  
— У вас есть зал собраний?  
  
— Был. Вкакой-то из прошлых визитов твои соплеменники разрушили его, — яда в её голосе хватило бы на то, чтобы отравить всех потомков Зуко до седьмого колена.  
  
— Можно, я не буду каяться за это? Я ничего такого не разрушал.  
  
— Тогда прекрати говорить глупости, — она устало вздохнула. — Аватар давно умер, так все говорят. Если тебе он нужен, то ты немного опоздал.  
  
— Тогда разве не должен был родиться новый? В Племени Воды? У вас точно такого нет? Может быть, ты, Катара— новый Аватар?  
  
Она не удостоила его ответом. Что ж, он, верно, и впрямь уже заговаривается. Чем там она его поила?  
  
— Ешь, и поскорее. У меня для тебя есть работа.  
  
— Магия ещё не вернулась, — он попробовал сотворить огонь, но в который уже раз ничего не вышло. — Так что придётся тебе подождать.  
  
— Эта работа магии не требует, — усмехнулась Катара. — Так что придётся тебе всё-таки проснуться.  
  
Он чувствовал себя слишком безразличным, чтобы спорить. Поэтому после еды последовал за Катарой наружу, ко второму иглу, что, оказывается, скрывалось шагах в тридцати левее от первого. В снегопад — а снег, разумеется, и не думал прекращаться, — Зуко бы не обнаружил его даже днём, но, один раз увидев, глаза уверенно выхватывали из серо-белого воздуха знакомые очертания.  
  
— Почему идёт снег? — вслух поинтересовался Зуко, след в след идущий за Катарой.  
  
— Пра-Пра говорит, что это Луна вытряхивает свои перины.  
  
— И как думаешь, долго ещё она будет готовить себе постель?  
  
— Завтра распогодится. Впрочем, с утра не мело, Сокка даже успел порыбачить. И ещё тигротюленя принёс, так что работы у нас много.  
  
Он не успел спросить, какой именно, потому что они дошли до второго иглу. Судя по всему, тот служил Сокке с Катарой чем-то вроде склада — по периметру стояли бочки и полки с разложенными на них снастями, вёслами, горшками и выделанными шкурами, а в центре был обустроен сложенный камнями очаг. Слева от входа обнаружилась корзина со свежей рыбой, а справа сидел Сокка и разделывал тушу тигротюленя. Зрелище было не из приятных, запах — тоже.  
  
— А вот и ты, горячий парень! — Сокка помахал ему окровавленным ножом. — Долго же ты спал, я уж думал — не проснёшься.  
  
— Размечтался, — буркнул Зуко.  
  
— Солил когда-нибудь рыбу? — вмешалась Катара.  
  
— Рыбу? Нет, конечно, я же… Я воин, и не моё дело этим заниматься!  
  
— Сокка тоже воин, но он всегда помогает мне перебирать улов или разделывать добычу, пусть это и считается женской работой.  
  
— Женской? — Зуко с сомнением глядел, как Сокка орудует ножом, отделяя шкуру тигротюленя от мяса.  
  
— Ага, — весело подтвердил Сокка. — Опасные у нас женщины, да? Ты вот на одну Катару только посмотри…  
  
— Не отвлекайся, — оборвала его сестра. — А ты подойди сюда, Зуко. Поможешь мне с рыбой.  
  
— И зачем же мне этим заниматься, позволь спросить? Меня украли, потому что вам требовался личный раб?  
  
— Смотри-ка, какой он злющий, Катара! «Украли», «раб». А еду нашу ест да не отнекивается. Я тебе вот что скажу, Зуко. Ты требовал у нас провизию — вот мы её заготовкой и занимаемся, а чем усерднее ты будешь работать, тем больше сможешь забрать. Всё честно.  
  
Он не верил своим ушам.  
  
— Зачем бы вам это делать? Зачем делиться со мной едой, когда…  
  
— Когда ты уже не смог взять её силой? — Сокка тыльной стороной ладони стёр со щеки тюленью кровь. — В ужасном мире ты живёшь, горячий парень. В нём, наверное, всё решается только принуждением и обманом.  
  
— Мы заключили сделку с твоим дядей, — напомнила Катара. — Честную сделку. И собираемся выполнять её условия. Так что давай, неси сюда пустую бочку, и возьмёмся уже за дело.  
  
Разобраться с рыбой действительно оказалось не такой уж сложной штукой — натираешь солью да складываешь в бочку поплотнее. С мясом было не так просто, но Катара и не подпускала к нему Зуко, и даже Сокка ограничился лишь разделкой туши.  
  
— Не у всех получается укладывать мясо так плотно, как следует, — пояснила она.  
  
— Откуда вы берёте соль? И муку? — поинтересовался Зуко, натирая очередную рыбину.  
  
— Вымениваем у людей из Царства Земли на шкуры и кость, — отозвался Сокка, отчищая свой нож от тюленьего жира, — только вот сейчас торговля почти не идёт. Мало того, что близится зима, так ещё и в море стало неспокойно.  
  
— Дай угадаю — потому что злые люди Огня рыщут туда-сюда на своих чёрных кораблях и угнетают всё, что встречается на их пути?  
  
— Ага, — подтвердил Сокка. — Именно.  
  
— Можешь не каяться, — ехидно вставила Катара. — Мы-то знаем, что лично ты уж точно ни одного встреченного торговца вот ни на пальчик не угнетал.  
  
Он промолчал. Ему отчего-то было стыдно, хотя с какой это стати? Он и вправду не тронул никого из Племени Воды, тогда как Сокка уж точно был виноват в том, что трое людей Страны Огня заблудились в ледяной пустыне и никогда не вернутся домой. Зуко следовало бы ненавидеть этого дикаря, но отчего-то получалось плохо. Сокка, в сущности, был неплохим малым — у Зуко даже закрадывались безумные мысли о том, что, будь они из одного народа, то смогли бы подружиться. Пока все трудились, Сокка попеременно то травил байки, то пел песни — не всегда мелодично, зато с большим энтузиазмом. Катара нет-нет да улыбалась, поглядывая на брата, а иногда даже подпевала.

Работа шла споро. Когда они сделали перерыв на обед, Катара заварила чай, отрезав кусок от прессованного брикета — самого отвратительного качества, одни старые листочки, стебли да корешки. Принц был уверен, что худшего чая ему ещё не доводилось пить, но почему-то сейчас это казалось самым вкусным чаепитием на свете. Прихлёбывая из кружки, Зуко с отстранённым любопытством разглядывал вещи, аккуратно разложенные и расставленные на полу и крепко сколоченных полках. Во всём просматривалась тень заботливой хозяйской руки — в завитках голубой краски на необожжённой глине горшков, в ярких поплавках, закреплённых на сетях, в узорчатых насечках рукояток вёсел. На дальней полке он заметил шлем, выполненный в виде волчьей головы, и спросил у Сокки:  
  
— Твой шлем?  
  
— Ну да, — ухмыльнулся Сокка. — Я же воин.  
  
— Я видел такие шлемы в каком-то трактате по истории Племён Воды… Очень давно. Почему он такой странной формы?  
  
— Странной? Видел бы ты свой. А с волками у нас, приятель, особые отношения.  
  
Катара недовольно посмотрела на брата, словно тот сказал лишнего.  
  
— Это какие же?  
  
Сокка сделал страшное лицо.  
  
— Говорят, в старые времена — такие старые, что даже Пра-Пра нашей Пра-Пра помнила про них только пару баек, — на Северное Племя напали враги, — он выразительно пробарабанил по дну пустой миски. — Враги были сильны и уже побеждали. Они пролили на мостовые города кровавый дождь, разрушили стены и башни, и на всём Северном Полюсе нетронутым остались только Оазис и Лес Духов. Тогдашний вождь, — помнишь, как его звали, Катара? И я не помню, — так вот, он стал молиться Луне. И тогда из леса пришли духи-волки. Они вошли в тела воинов, и те обернулись огромными серыми зверями, в один миг разорвав своих обидчиков. С тех пор всякий раз, когда Племени Воды грозила опасность, воины шли в Лес Духов и возвращались волками, и клыки их были остры, а глаза сияли, как Луна. Конец. Эй, а похлопать мне за историю? Хочешь, я и повыть могу.  
  
— Спасибо, не стоит.  
  
— Ну и ладно. А теперь расскажи нам свою сказку, Зуко.  
  
— Я не помню сказок.  
  
— Да брось, что у тебя, детства не было?  
  
Зуко задумался. По воспоминаниям, если детство у него действительно было, то оно закончилось с исчезновением матери. Она наверняка что-то рассказывала, но всё ускользало из памяти.  
  
— Ммм… Припоминаю разве что сказку о драконе. Но не уверен, что правильно расскажу конец.  
  
— О драконе? У нас тоже есть такая, да, Катара? Расскажи, расскажи!  
  
— Про дракона, который захотел съесть Луну? — Катара недовольно поджала губы.  
  
— Ага, её.  
  
— Нечего тут рассказывать. Он подавился.  
  
— Верно, теперь и я припомнил, — Сокка поскрёб затылок. — Действительно ведь подавился.  
  
— Подавился, — повторил Зуко.  
  
Они закончили работу с наступлением сумерек.  
  


9

  
Он опять проснулся среди ночи, на этот раз от холода. Мерцали три плошки с жиром, но Сокки и Катары не было. Зуко рывком сел, растирая затекшие руки — на сей раз никто его не связывал, но заснул он, видимо, в неудобной позе.  
  
Куда же пропали брат с сестрой? Возятся на складе или ушли в посёлок? Но зачем, среди ночи-то. Ещё и бросили без присмотра собственного пленника.  
  
Зуко натянул анорак, который считал уже почти своим, и выбрался наружу.  
  
Что-то изменилось, но он не сразу осознал, что именно. А потом поднял лицо к небу и ахнул. От туч не осталось и следа. Огромное, раскинувшееся во все стороны, небо дышало звёздами, но властвовала над этим луна — такая огромная, что казалась ненастоящей. В её свете он увидел всё — и чёрную гладь бухты, и сбегающий к ней берег, а у самого берега… Он охнул ещё раз. На берегу, чуть втопленный в полосу припая, мерцал огромный шар зеленоватого льда — то ли отражал лунный свет, то ли изливал собственный, завёрнутый спиралью в самоё себя.  
  
Он почувствовал, что должен немедленно подойти к этой глыбе. Желание было полуосознанным, но таким сильным, что Зуко побежал, спотыкаясь, падая и вновь поднимаясь на ноги. Упав в очередной раз особенно неудачно, он замешкался, переводя дыхание, и вдруг услышал за спиной низкий рык. Зуко быстро обернулся.  
  
Если раньше выражение об ушедшей в пятки душе казалось ему низкопробной песенной банальщиной, то в этой самый миг он понял — всё правда. Принц Зуко действительно ушёл в свои собственные пятки целиком, а те приросли к снегу, пока глаза Зуко отстранённо разглядывали зверя ростом в холке со взрослого мужчину. Кошачьи глаза чудища отражали лунный свет, белый мех топорщился на загривке. «Полярный леопард», услужливо шепнула ему память, «хищник», «обитает на Полюсах». «Очень, очень опасен», — не унималась она. И ни словечка о том, что же делать с этим самым леопардом, когда он выходит к тебе на расстояние десятка шагов, весь такой белый и косматый в морозной пустоте полярной ночи.  
  
Кажется, Зуко бросился в сторону, не особенно понимая, что делать дальше. И, кажется, зверь зарычал, пригнувшись, уже готовый настичь в прыжке свой не то поздний ужин, не то ранний завтрак, как вдруг мимо принца мелькнула серая тень, и леопард внезапно замолчал, а потом зашипел со всей обидой кота, застигнутого над плошкой сметаны. Зуко посмотрел назад. Прижавшись к земле и скаля клыки, перед леопардом замерли два волка — большие, серые звери с жёлтыми глазами. Он припомнил первую свою ночь на этом берегу и выходящих из вьюги волков — тогда они не тронули его, а теперь что же, выходит, защищают?!  
  
Один из волков отскочил назад, в то время как другой точным прыжком вскочил леопарду на загривок и рванул за округлое ухо. Ночь наполнилась воем, а волк, увернувшись от удара когтистой лапы, спрыгнул на землю и метнулся к Зуко. Отлично, подумал тот, теперь мы его разозлили. Леопард согласно оскалился. Хвост зверя бил по земле, а глаза горели такой яростью, которую трудно было ожидать от неразумного животного. Подобравшись, леопард изготовился прыгнуть, но тут его сбила с ног волна — волна волшебного, чудесного, такого родного снега! Она закрутилась вокруг зверя, обрастая ледяными иглами, и тогда Зуко второй раз вспомнил ночь своего пленения, запоздало догадавшись, что лавину спустил маг воды — а больше некому! Он замотал головой, ища Катару, и нашёл — она стояла в стороне, крепко упираясь в наст босыми ногами, а из одежды на ней были только её пышные волосы. Не успев толком удивиться, Зуко услышал треск ломающегося льда и, поворачиваясь обратно, краем глаза заметил оскаленную морду на ужасающе близком от себя расстоянии. И тогда Зуко, собрав все силы, которые только нашёл, сложил руки в привычном атакующем жесте мага огня.  
  
Запахло палёной шерстью, над побережьем прокатился визг. Магия соизволила-таки вернуться к принцу Зуко и, о добрые духи, как же вовремя.  
  
— Эй, он жив? — раздался где-то над ухом обеспокоенный голос Сокки.  
  
Зуко запоздало понял, что лежит на снегу, уткнувшись носом в какой-то камень.  
  
— Жив, только головой, похоже, ударился, — а это уже Катара.  
  
— Ну, ему не впервой, ведь так? — Сокка обхватил его за плечи, приподнимая с земли, и, глядя на эти крепкие, смуглые руки, совершенно голые руки, Зуко почувствовал, как последний кусочек мозаики аккуратно встал на место со звонким щелчком.  
  
Этот-то щелчок его и вырубил.

10

  
Кажется, Зуко был обречён постоянно приходить в сознание на этом пёстром коврике, неуловимо пропахшем псиной. Или, может, волчатиной?  
  
Голову холодила влажная тряпка, по потолку прыгали отсветы огня — очаг горел вовсю.  
  
— Эй, Зуко, поужинать не хочешь? — весело окликнул его Сокка. Перед носом оказалась тарелка. Пахло вкусно. Приподнявшись на локте, Зуко уставился на плавающие в бульоне серые куски.  
  
— У него сотрясение, Сокка, его же вытошнит обратно.  
  
— Да? Жаль, жаль. Ну а сам-то что думаешь, Зуко? Может, обойдётся? А то мы тут мяса наварили.  
  
Мясо, точно, — большие тёмные куски, лежащие у него в тарелке.  
  
— Чьего?  
  
Брат с сестрой дружно расхохотались. Зуко в очередной раз подумал — до чего же у них белые зубы. И очень острые.  
  
— Тюленьего, — добродушно сказал Сокка, отсмеявшись. — А ты что же, теперь считаешь нас людоедами? Нет, горячий парень, ты ошибся. Впрочем… Катара, а расскажи-ка ему сказку про парня, что умел оборачиваться тюленем!  
  
— Сам расскажи.  
  
— Ну и расскажу. Слушай, Зуко, когда-то давно люди в Племени Воды умели оборачиваться не только волками, а ещё и другими животными — тюленями, медведесобаками, пингвинами. Всякими. И вот как-то одна девушка полюбила прекрасного юношу. Только вот фокус, однажды ночью съела его на охоте, ведь она-то превращалась в волка, а он — в тюленя. Доподлинно не известно, почему после этой истории мы не стали вегетарианцами, но вот оборотни-тюлени у нас все повывелись, это факт. Учёный дядька, заехавший к нам как-то из Университета Ба Синг Се, называл это «естественным отбором». Конец сказки. Ты ешь, а то остынет.  
  
— Спасибо, — есть расхотелось. — Значит, тот леопард был не просто леопардом, а каким-нибудь вашим злодейским дядюшкой?  
  
Они рассмеялись снова. На взгляд Зуко — несколько истерично.  
  
— Нет, — продышавшись, сказала Катара. — Не бывало никогда такого, чтобы в Племени Воды появлялись оборотни не-волки.  
  
— Да и тех уже почти не осталось, — вставил Сокка, но осёкся, увидев, как Катара приложила палец к губам. — Ты и так много знаешь, горячий парень, хватит с тебя.  
  
— Я бы понадеялся, что мне показалось. Но, кажется, нет. И каково это, быть… вами?  
  
Сокка поскрёб подбородок.  
  
— Много проблем с одеждой.  
  
— С одеждой?..  
  
— Ну да. Вечно она оказывается не там, где, как тебе кажется, ты её оставил. С этим иногда случаются тихие конфузы. Или громкие скандалы.  
  
— Вот как. А правду говорят, что если взять у оборотня принадлежащую ему вещь, то можно им управлять?  
  
— Ты ещё спроси, правда ли, что, если я тебя покусаю, ты обрастёшь шерстью, будешь бегать и выть на луну.  
  
— А…  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
Они помолчали, глядя на огонь. Дым от очага закручивался в спирали и лениво уползал к потолочному отверстию.  
  
— Я видел кое-что необычное, прежде чем пришёл леопард, — вспомнил вдруг Зуко. — Огромный кусок льда на берегу, и он был… такой странный. Мне кажется, Катара, я нужен тебе для чего-то, связанного с этой штуковиной, ведь так?  
  
— Да, — кивнула Катара. Она подняла на него глаза, и в полутьме они блеснули, словно лёд того самого шара.

11

  
Ночью брат не спал, а наутро не спускал с Зуко глаз, и даже на «грязную сторону» за ним увязался.  
  
— Ты ещё за руку его подержи, — предложила Катара.  
  
— Всё бы тебе издеваться, сестрица, а между тем и огонь при нашем маге, и солнышко вовсю светит — того и гляди, драпанёт к посёлку да разнесёт там всё, до чего дотянется. Думаешь, он забыл про своих товарищей?  
  
Катара вздохнула. Вчера, когда она навещала Пра-Пра, та подтвердила, что ни один маг огня не вернулся из тундры. И, видимо, уже не вернётся.  
  
Сам Зуко держался вполне бодро, несмотря на перенесённое потрясение — после вчерашнего она уж думала, что он сожжёт тут всё к Куруковой бабушке. Обошлось.  
  
Каково это — быть вами, вспомнилось ей. Сокка в своей обычной манере отшутился про одежду, ну и правильно. Не надо чужаку об этом знать, да и разве он поймёт, как это?  
  
Стоять в Лесу Духов и петь Луне Волчью Песню. Не отступать, даже когда становится так страшно, что забываешь дышать. Прикоснуться к духу-волку, пропустить его через себя, и никогда больше не остаться прежним. Жить дальше, осознавая — с каждым годом всё меньше детей проходят испытание, и даже те, кто обращаются, напоминают лишь тень прошлых поколений оборотней.  
  
Маги воды веками поддерживали их связь с духами. Но теперь магов больше нет, осталась одна Катара — неуклюжая самоучка, и кто может винить духов за то, что они не хотят себе такого проводника?..  
  
После завтрака все трое отправились к ледяному шару. Зуко нервничал — от него не укрылось, что теперь за ним присматривают куда внимательнее. Он шёл посередине, а она замыкала, оставаясь настороже, готовая ответить на любой его агрессивный выпад.  
  
К берегу спустились без приключений. Катара сняла рукавицу и приложила руку к поверхности глыбы, осознавая течение энергии Ци внутри ледяной толщи.  
  
— Попробуй, — предложила она Зуко. Он неловко потоптался рядом, дотронулся до шара тоже.  
  
— Будто бы спирали, — невольно повторил он те же слова, что она произнесла семь дней назад.  
  
— Да.  
  
— А что там внутри?  
  
— Мы не знаем. Но хотим узнать.  
  
— И как я в этом помогу? — он с беспокойством обернулся на неё. Славный, в общем-то, мальчик. Когда не злится и не пытается строить из себя плохого парня.  
  
— Попробуй его… Подплавить, не знаю. А я попытаюсь расколоть.  
  
— Но вдруг мы повредим его?  
  
— Мне отчего-то кажется, что нет, — решительно заявила она, хотя сама не смогла бы сказать, откуда взялась эта уверенность. — Попробуем?  
  
И они приступили. Огненное кольцо опоясало шар, пока Катара пыталась расклинить лёд, хотя бы по трещинкам, что покрывали глыбу. Вдвоём они бились над шаром до самого обеда, но поверхность льда не замутилась, не оплавилась, и ни одной новой трещины не появилось на мерцающем льду, а старые раскрываться не хотели. Глыба продолжала сиять не то своим, не то отражённым светом — иногда Катаре казалось, что она вот-вот увидит что-то в неясной глубине, но увы.  
  
Сокка задумчиво наблюдал за их попытками, жуя полоску вяленого мяса. А когда, отступив, маги упали на снег, сказал:  
  
— Не по зубам оно вам, ребятки. Уж извините.  
  
Спорить было глупо.  
  
— Мы можем попробовать ближе к вечеру, — горячился Зуко.  
  
— Нет, — Катара покачала головой. — Ближе к вечеру мы отправим тебя в море. Как я и обещала твоему дяде.  
  
По дороге домой Зуко вдруг резко наклонился, словно углядел что-то в снегу.  
  
— Нашёл чего? — поинтересовался Сокка.  
  
— Показалось, — Зуко словно покраснел, но, возможно, это было всего лишь обморожение.

12

  
После обеда Зуко поспал — всё тело ныло и просило отдыха. Оно не было готово к таким приключениям — то лишают магии, то возвращают магию, то приходится бороться с леопардом, то растапливать какой-то странный шар.  
  
Он вспомнил о ледяной глыбе и в очередной раз пришло странное ощущение — будто бы в сложившейся картинке не хватает важного кусочка. Странно —Зуко думал, что всё собрал ещё вчера.  
  
Растолкал его Сокка.  
  
— Вставай, вставай. До заката всего ничего, а нам ещё нужно отправлять тебя в море.  
  
— А еда?  
  
— Уже перевёз к берегу. Лодка там же.  
  
Зуко вяло поднялся на ноги, потянулся было за анораком, но вспомнил, что тот ему не принадлежит.  
  
— Да что уж там, забирай, — понял Сокка его замешательство. — Подарок.  
  
Снаружи уже пролегли тени — маленькие синие лужицы от каждого снежного гребня, и опускающееся солнце красило ледяную пустыню в невиданные, нежные тона.  
Он оглянулся вокруг, запоминая, вбирая в себя эти краски. Его родина была красива, но и этот пустынный край не уступал ей, подумалось ему вдруг. Он прекрасен. Только по-другому.  
  
Дурацкие какие-то мысли.  
  
— А где Катара? — он вдруг понял, что не видел её с обеда.  
  
— Ушла в посёлок. До темноты уже не придёт, дела у неё. Велела передать тебе привет и попутного ветра. Чтобы сваливал поскорее, — Сокка беззлобно улыбнулся.  
  
— Скажи ей — мне жаль, что ничего не получилось, — отчего-то было немного обидно, что Катара не пришла его проводить. Хотя что она, слёзы должна была лить у него на плече? От радости, что он уплывает, ага.  
  
Подспудно Зуко понимал, что Катара пошла в посёлок не просто так — следит, чтобы он не явился туда с возмездием. Зря она боится, дядя бы не нарушил уговор. Глупый, мягкотелый старикан — Зуко вдруг понял, как сильно по нему соскучился.  
  
Лодка оказалась крепкой и вместительной. Кость и шкуры, гениальное в своей простоте изобретение безымянных мастеров Племени Воды.  
  
Сокка долго и слегка занудно объяснял, как обращаться с лодкой так, чтобы не перевернуться вместе с грузом.  
  
— Волны сейчас нет. Греби себе да радуйся. Как обогнёшь мыс — должен увидеть свой корабль. Там уже тебя встретят, — подытожил он.  
  
— Хорошо. Сокка, слушай. Если вдруг случится так, что кто-то из моих людей всё же найдёт дорогу в посёлок…  
  
— Да понял я. Говорил уже — не людоеды мы. Хоть и дикари, да? — Сокка усмехнулся. — Лёгкой дороги, Зуко. Ты, если вдуматься, не такой уж и говнюк — ну, для мага огня. У тебя в семье долгожители были?  
  
— Дед дожил до девяноста пяти, а прадед — досто двух, — обескураженно ответил Зуко, не понимая, к чему Сокка клонит.  
  
— Ну вот, значит, желаю не испортить такую прекрасную статистику, — Сокка вдруг посерьёзнел. — А если ты вернёшься с огнём, горячий парень, я сожму свои острые зубы на твоём горле и буду держать так, пока ты не умрёшь.  
  
— Понял. Счастливо, Сокка.  
  
Берег удалялся быстро. Он последний раз окинул взглядом сияющую глыбину и маленькую фигурку Сокки, синюю на белом, а потом всё скрылось за мысом.  
  
По левому борту мелькнул и пропал обрывок огненного шёлка. Но, возможно, ему только показалось.

13

  
Солнце почти соскользнуло в залив, когда Катара вернулась обратно.  
  
— Убрались, — сказала она ему вместо приветствия. — И духу их не осталось.  
  
— Что ж, сестра, легко отделались?  
  
— Если не считать трёх очень злых магов огня, что до сих могут рыскать по окрестностям…  
  
— Катара, тут такое дело… Не рыскают они. Я вчера, когда гулял, всех троих нашёл у берлоги медведесобаки. Ну, точнее, то, что от них осталось, — Сокка помолчал. — Не стал ему говорить. Что расстраивать зря? Пусть думает о том, как его сородичи всё же вышли к посёлку, взяли в жены прекрасных дикарок и теперь растят маленьких детишек смешанной крови. Надежда ведь — самое главное в жизни, так?  
  
— Ни одна из нашего Племени не взяла бы себе в мужья мага огня.  
  
— Ну и ладно. Он-то об этом не знает.  
  
— Дикий человек. Ожерелье моё спёр.  
  
— Да брось ты?  
  
— Вчера ночью его потеряла, после всей этой кутерьмы. А он, небось, подобрал.  
  
— Ты уверена?  
  
— Ну, в карманы я ему не лазила, но кто, кроме него? Даром, что ли, про личные вещи спрашивал? Если вернётся и попробует проверить свою теорию — я ему голову откушу.  
  
— Ладно, не кипятись. Найдётся, может, ожерелье, — Сокка рассеянно проводил глазами солнце. — Жаль, что не получилось с этой штуковиной.  
  
Они обернулись к ледяному шару. Последний солнечный луч, окрасившись зелёным, упёрся в его поверхность, и, словно в ответ, из верхушки глыбины ударил столб света.  
  
— А нет, — обескураженно пробормотал Сокка. — Ты смотри, очень даже получилось…  
  


Эпилог

  
Он переоделся в чистую, привычную одежду и запасные доспехи. Анорак остался лежать в каюте — Зуко грустно подумал, что в нём было бы не в пример теплее. Но не пристало принцу Страны Огня расхаживать по капитанскому мостику в одежде врага. Ожерелье, которое он подобрал днём, жгло карман. Дурак, надо было отдать Сокке, но отчего-то забыл, а теперь не в волны же побрякушку выбрасывать.  
  
— Вы обязательно должны всё мне рассказать, принц Зуко, — дядя Айро улыбался. Он был искренне рад, что племянник вернулся целым и невредимым, разве что чуть более задумчивым. Добрый, ленивый, любимый старикан. — Но сперва не желаете ли партию пай-шо?  
  
Ещё пару дней назад Зуко бы обязательно закричал, что ему некогда думать о пай-шо в то время, как они ещё не нашли Аватара. Теперь же крик казался ему лишь пустой тратой энергии — а ею в этих краях не разбрасываются зазря. И в самом деле, почему бы не сыграть?  
  
Столик разложили под фонарём — уже темнело, но спускаться в душную каюту не хотелось.  
  
— Куда мы отправимся дальше, дядя?  
  
— На север. Или на юг. Или на запад. А, может, на восток? Мы у Южного Полюса, принц Зуко, а это, можно сказать, нулевая точка отсчёта.  
  
— Одним словом, ты тоже не знаешь, дядя? — он задумчиво посмотрел на доску, обдумывая следующий ход.  
  
Небо над их головами озарилось яркой вспышкой, и удивлённо заголосила команда. Оторопев, Зуко смотрел, как в той стороне, откуда он лишь недавно вернулся, бьёт вверх столб нестерпимо яркого света.  
  
— Кажется, принц Зуко, с направлением мы определились? Прикажете повернуть назад?  
  
Зуко молча выложил плашку, которую до того рассеянно вертел в руках. Закручиваясь слева направо, на ней складывались в триаду воздушные вихри.  
  


Конец


End file.
